At The Pool
by RoleModel2
Summary: JAG party at the pool. H&M 4EVA 2GETHER.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Hope you all enjoy!!  
  
JAG- At The Pool  
  
Falls Church, Virginia 1565 Local  
  
Local Pool  
  
"Cannon Ball!" Bud yells jumping into the pool.  
  
"Duck!" Harm says laughing.  
  
"Commander is the Colonel here yet?" The admiral asks walking over to him, hotdog in hand.  
  
"Not that I know of sir."  
  
"Yeah the commander would know sir." Harriet says laughing.  
  
"Laugh it up lieutenant." Harm says raising his eyebrows and grinning.  
  
"Hey Tiner, toss me a water bottle will you." The admiral yells as Tiner walks by the cooler.  
  
"Yeah me too." Harm says smiling.  
  
Just then Mac walks up in her bathing suit. And Harm stands there staring.  
  
"Commander! Watch out!" Tiner yells as he tosses his water bottle over to Harm.  
  
Harm continuing staring at Mac and gets hit in the head with the water bottle which causes him to topple over into the pool.  
  
"Harm!" Mac yells running over and jumping into the pool.  
  
A few minutes later Harm wakes up to seeing Mac sitting on the lawn chair he is on and everyone else is busy talking and in the pool playing volleyball.  
  
"What happened?" Harm asks rubbing his head.  
  
"You were staring off in space and you got hit in the head with the water bottle Tiner threw to you." Mac says leaning over him.  
  
"More like staring at you Colonel." Harriet adds in walking over to the lawn chair smiling.  
  
Mac blushes and Harm does the same.  
  
Harm then remembers Mac is in a bathing suit and can't stop look down at her breast, which are baring in the bikini she is wearing.  
  
"I uh well..." Harm can't lift his eyes off her breasts and starts stuttering.  
  
Mac lifts his chin so he is looking at her face.  
  
"Harm, my eyes are up here." Mac says smiling widely.  
  
Harm blushes then gets and idea and stands up and cups Mac in his arms and runs over to the pool.  
  
"Harmon Rabb Jr.! Put me down now!" Mac yells laughing.  
  
"Never!" Harm yells just before jumping in the water with Mac in his arms.  
  
They come up laughing and smiling and swim over to the shallow end of the pool.  
  
Harm runs a hand through his hair and gives Mac a quick look over before she sees him.  
  
When Harm turns his head away to watch the admiral eat a hotdog in one bite. Mac does the same and gives Harm a quick look over and nearly faints at the sight of his muscular body and his hard abs.  
  
"Hey marine you with me?" Harm asks laughing.  
  
"Yeah I'm here." Mac says laughing with him.  
  
~~~~15 minutes later~~~~  
  
"Game Point!" Mac yells smiling.  
  
"Bring it Colonel" The admiral says laughing  
  
Mac smiles and hits it over, which the admiral hits right back and Harm the spikes it back which causes them to win.  
  
"alllrightttt!!" Harm yells picking Mac up and spinning her around  
  
Mac laughs and Harm returns her to the water.  
  
"Alright alright, you win." The admiral says laughing.  
  
"Good game." Sturgis says winking and walking away.  
  
"So partner..." Harm says trailing off.  
  
"So." Mac says patting his back and leaving it there.  
  
"Wanna go eat?" Harm asks grinning.  
  
"Did u have to ask?" Mac replies smirking.  
  
~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~  
  
Harm, Mac and Harriet are in the hot tub talking and laughing.  
  
"So where is little A.J anyway Harriet?" Mac asks recovering from laughing.  
  
"Oh! Oh my god! I have to go! SIR...Ma'am. Bye" Harriet yells jumping out of the hot tub.  
  
"Good thing I reminded her I guess." Mac says laughing  
  
"Yeah." Harm replies smiling briefly.  
  
"You want some alone time sailor?" Mac says putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Naw, I went some alone time with my best friend." Harm says looking up into the stars then down at her hand and smiles.  
  
Mac smiles and watches as he closes his eyes and leans back into the bubbles, Mac smile fades as she sees him sigh sadly.  
  
"You still with me sailor?" Mac asks gently.  
  
"No." Harm mumbles keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Mac scoots between his spread legs that are underwater and leans back against him as his arms go around her.  
  
"Mm Much better." Harm says nuzzling his face in her neck  
  
"God Harm, my heart is racing." Mac says breathing slowly to control her breath.  
  
"Shhh, its okay." Harm whispers in her ear.  
  
"Why is this so hard for us?" Mac whispers looking sadly down at the water.  
  
"It shouldn't be...let's make sure its not anymore." Harm whispers in her ear.  
  
"I can do that." Mac says smiling.  
  
"I love you Sarah." Harm says turning her around so he can see her.  
  
Mac wraps her arms around her neck and hugs him close to her.  
  
"I love you too Harm."  
  
The End-o  
  
IS THAT SO HARD!! I loved 'What if'!  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~#  
  
HARM AND MAC FOREVER BABY!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
